The Death Twins
by DeathTwins42
Summary: Lilith and Ryu Shinigami are the twin children of Death the Kid, who is now Lord Death. Along with their partners, fellow twins Kiran and Zoe Kyo, shenanigans ensue in the familiar halls of Shibusen. Who will become the next Lord Death? Who will be murdered in cold blood? Who gets tied up and left in the desert as a prank? Stay tuned to find out, or else.
1. Death Twins!

**Chapter 1**

"YuYu, it isn't that simple. If we want to sneak out to see the Attack On Titan live action movie without Daddy knowing, we need a plan better than 'Let's just climb out the window'!" Lilith Shinigami told her brother. They sat in a large room. It had two matching twin beds with black comforters and pillows. The carpet was a spotless white. With the closet doors closed, the room was completely symmetrical. Ryu Shinigami sat in front of one of the two mirrors, straightening his hair.

"All I'm saying is that is that we don't need some elaborate plan, Lils. When Father gets home, he usually goes right to bed. If anything, Mother will distracted him, if you know what I mean."

"Oh my Death, Ryu, stop making obscene jokes about our parents. How many times do I have to tell you that? You don't see Cassius making jokes about Tsubaki and Black Star having sex!" Lilith hit her brother on the shoulder.

"Yes I do." Ryu stated simply. He put his hot tool down, smiled at his reflection. "My Sanzu lines are straight, shall we go to school?" He stood up, put a black jacket over his neon green tshirt. The dragon on the back of the jacket glimmered. Lilith rolled her golden eyes, stared in the mirror a moment to fix her black bangs. She adjusted her black choker necklace, checked to make sure her almost knee high black boots had all the clunky silver buckles closed. She made sure the Death ring on her left middle finger was straight, and then linked arms with her twin, who carried the school bag they shared.

"Let's roll. Kiran and Zoe should be waiting." Ryu blushed at the mention of Zoe's name. "Ryu, you slut." Lilith dragged him out of their room and he sighed. They walked through the halls of Gallow's Mansion, towards the front door. Their mother stopped them before they left.

"You seem to always forget to say goodbye to me." Liz whined, hugging her children. "Having a good day at school, darlings! Watch out for Patti!" She shoved them out the door.

"Did Mother mess up my hair?" Ryu asked his sister, quickly reaching his hands to his head.

"You're fine, YuYu. Zoe is waiting." She teased, grabbing his hand and pulling him again. They ran off through the street of Death City, easily winding up in front of Shibusen. A muscled boy with dark brown hair and a gray sweatshirt leaned against the railing at the bottom of the large staircase. A skinny ginger sat next to his legs, shoulder length hair pinned behind her ears. She was writing something in a notebook. The boy looked up, saw the twins.

"Sup, Satan? Took you long enough." He grinned, uncrossing his arms. Lilith let go of Ryu to punch Kiran in the shoulder.

"Hey Lilith, Hey Ry." The ginger said, still writing. "One sec..." She finished writing with a flourish, then waved the notebook at them. "New strategy." She smiled.

"Thanks, Zo." Lilith leaned down and pat her on the head. Ryu looked slightly disturbed by this, but he had to accept it. He simply knelt down and hugged Zoe. Lilith winked at him. Kiran, the tallest of the bunch, put an arm around Ryu's shoulder.

"I'm watching you, Ryu." He whispered.

"And I'm watching you." Ryu replied, looking over at Lilith, who was looking over the battle strategy with Zoe. Kiran squeezed the shinigami's shoulder.

"Touche." He laughed, letting go of Ryu. "We're going to be late, guys!" He said to the girls. Zoe quickly put away her notebook, stood up. She had on a white flowy tank top, black shorts, gray pinstripe tights, and skull print Vans, identical to ones on her brother's feet. She hoisted her messenger bag on to her shoulder.

"Let us be off then. Professor Soul will be pissed if we're late again for Resonance Study." She nodded her head towards the school. Walking up the steps, Lilith crossed her arms, rubbed them through her oversized, chunky, black cable knit sweater.

"Cold again, Satan? We're in a desert." Kiran elbowed her side playfully.

"It's much warmer in Hell." Lilith tilted her head, gave him a small, creepy, devilish smile. The bell rang loud as they reached the top. "Well burn my boots in acid, we're late."

"Albo's gonna have our heads on a platter." Kiran whined as they entered the school.

"Don't call him that, you know he doesn't like it." Zoe whispered. The halls were eerily empty.

"I don't think Uncle Soul will mind the nickname as much as the fact that this is the 7th time we've been late in the past month and a half." Lilith checked the other hallways as they walked. She tried her best to keep her boots quiet.

"We should visit Father. It would give us a reason for being late." Ryu pointed out.

"Albo can't fight against Death himself." Kiran agreed. The group of teens stopped for a moment, considered. They heard footsteps

"What are you doing?" Tsubaki walked up to them, hands on her hips.

"Hi Aunt Tsubaki! We were just going to visit Daddy. We read something in class the other day we wanted to ask him about." Lilith smiled at the older woman. She always was a good liar.

"Oh, well, I'm headed that way too. Let's walk together." Tsubaki lead the group up to the Death room. "I'm pretty sure no one is visiting at the moment, so," She opened the large door , "in you go!" The four hustled in. Tsubaki smiled, waved, and closed the door.

"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD!" Lilith called out, walking down the guillotine hallway. "DAAAAAAAADDYYYYYY!"

"Yes, Lilith?" Kid, er, Lord Death appeared from behind his mirror. "Oh, you brought the whole gang. Except...Cassius isn't with you, right?" Lord Death looked around at the gang.

"He's so unsymmetrical." The teens said with Kid. He eyed them.

"Not amusing. What do you want?" Lord Death asked us all.

"Um..." Kiran rubbed the back of his neck. Zoe stared at the ground.

"We came to ask you if there were...any missions open we could do, especially for you! The mission board stuff just seemed so-" Lilith began.

"-easy and simple. Any new stuff you haven't put up yet, Father?" Ryu finished. Lord Death snapped his fingers and a black desk appeared in the corner of the room. He walked over to it, shuffled through some papers.

"Aha." He mumbled, holding up a document. He threw it in the air, and it flew into Zoe's hands. Ryu smirked at the paper

"'Pre-kishin sighted in Raleigh, North Carolina. 4 dead. Location: Near the museums.'" Zoe read. "Should we go now?" They all looked at Kid, who nodded.

"At once. Ryu, have you practiced Mirror Jumping?" Death's son stared at his feet.

"It doesn't always work..." He murmured. Kiran looked to Lilith in confusion.

"Shinigami, as well as certain 3-star meisters and Death Scythes, can transport through certain magical mirrors. Grandfather had mirrors set up all over the world."

Kiran looked at Ryu and smiled. "I never knew you had that power, man!" He patted Ryu's back and laughed a little. "What are we waiting for? Let's go!"

**We hope you have enjoyed the first chapter of what we hope will become a very popular story. (-DTK)**

**Make sure to give us ideas and plenty of feedback so we can make this a fantabulous story. (-DTG)**


	2. Trouble in Raleigh

**(DTK):Well, if you're reading this, then I guess my sister hasn't scared you all off yet. That's a good thing. So, I'd like to start off and thank those who have followed and favorited our story and I hope you all will give us a little feedback and some ideas that you'd love to see. **

**Chapter 2-Trouble in Raleigh **

"You sure we are going to end up in the right place, YuYu?" Lilith teased Ryu and she hit him gently on the shoulder. He just shrugged his shoulders and the Kyo twins looked really concerned. "Let's hope you don't kill us, YuYu."

"We can say goodbye to our souls now, Kiran." Zoe said as she held onto her brother. Ryu looked over at her and sighed. Lilith laughed.

"Everything will be okay, Zoe. I promise." He said and then the group jumped out of a mirror in Raleigh. "See. I told you everything would be ok." Lilith then walked over to Ryu and punched his shoulder once more.

Kiran looked around at the unfamiliar surroundings. "I've never seen so many tall buildings before." He said aloud. Zoe laughed a little and then when he looked over at her, she shrugged her shoulders.

"Never been outside of Death City before?" Lilith teased Kiran and Ryu laughed. Of course the two shinigami had been out of the city before, they're mother liked to travel and sightsee (and shop in exotic places)(and by exotic we mean mostly Paris or London).

"It's this way father said. We must hurry before more innocent lives are taken." Ryu said as he pointed to a sign leading to the museums. They group quickly ran in that direction and they saw several people try to flee.

"What are you kids doing? There's a monster over there! You have to get out of here!" An older lady yelled at the group as they kept approaching the site the Pre-Kishin was sighted at. Ryu just put his hand up to silence to lady and she kept running away.

"We need you guys to shift to weapon form now." Lilith said to their partners. They did as she requested and the two shinigami were now holding almost identical looking daggers. Zoe became a dark black dagger with a grey handle and Kiran became a dark silver dagger with a white handle.

"Let's paint the walls with blood, YuYu." Lilith said with her famous creepy smile. Kiran sighed and Lilith looked down at her weapon. "Something wrong, Kiran?"

"You're scaring me again, Satan." Kiran said in a concerned tone.

"Oh well!" She laughed and ran up to the entrance of an art museum. "Perfect canvas!" Her eyes glinted as a predator would when spotting prey.

"Let's go then, Zoe." Ryu said as he flipped his blade to where he was holding it backhanded. He then looked at Lilith who was slashing mercilessly at the Pre-Kishin. "Sis scares even me some days, Zoe."

Ryu then decided to join Lilith and attack the Pre-Kishin. "What are you kids doing? Don't you know that it's dangerous to be here all alone." The voice was from that old lady from before.. Lilith turned but she didn't see an old lady. She saw another Pre-Kishin.

"I knew it! You were a Pre-Kishin all along. Well, that just means I can have some more fun. Right, YuYu?" Ryu nodded and Kiran sighed once more.

"Ryu, if we make it out of this alive, I want you to kill me or I might just kill myself. Ok?" He said and the male Shinigami laughed. Lilith decided to start attacking the new Pre-Kishin and leave the other one to her twin.

"Thanks for leaving me all alone, sis!" Ryu complained as he deflected attack after attack. Lilith was laughing in that creepy way she always did when she was having fun. Ryu noticed her face was splattered with blood.

"This is getting annoying. Die already you stupid Shinigami brats!" The first Pre-Kishin said as he tried to punch Ryu in the gut. The Shinigami jumped up just in time and came slashing down with his blade, slicing completely through the Pre-Kishin's wrist.

He howled in pain and Lilith mimicked her brother, slicing off the opposite wrist of the opposite Pre-Kishin. "That's why you don't mess with the kids of Lord Death." Ryu said as he stabbed his knife through his Pre-Kishin's heart, making it disintegrate and leave behind a Kishin Egg.

"Now that's how you kill a Pre-Kishin, Kiran!" Zoe said in excitement as she changed back to human form. Both she and her partner looked over at the other Shinigami. "She looks a little mad. Doesn't she...YuYu."

Ryu simply sat down and smiled. "Just let her have her fun and let me relax. My hair is messed up and now I must straighten my Sanzu lines." He said as he started running his fingers through his hair in an attempt to make his Sanzu lines straight again. Zoe ate the soul while watching Lilith play with the second Pre-Kishin.

"Come on, Grandma, you gotta do better than that." Lilith toyed, jumping around the kishin and dodging every attack. Blood splattered from the chopped hand, but Lilith didn't mind. "Time for an art lesson!" She ran right for the kishin, slicing it wide open and then running through said opening. She ran her fingers against the white walls, writing "You're Welcome! -DWMA". She threw her weapon into the air as she turned to face her brother. Her eyes were wide and her body was covered in blood. Kiran transformed and gulped down the kishin soul whole.

"Was that necessary, Satan?" He whined. His bloody partner nodded her head slowly.

"Would you rather it still be alive?" She smiled, licking some blood off her fingers. Ryu shuttered.

"Please don't do that." He requested nicely.

"Why? Does it freak you out? Does it," Lilith went right in front of her brother, "bother you?" She licked her fingers again.

"I said don't do that!" She could see the hatred and anger in Ryu's eyes. She stepped back, her hands now resting at her sides. "I didn't mean to yell. sis. I just need a break from being with you. You're rubbing off on me."

Lilith simply smiled and walked away, Kiran following close behind her. "Those two could not be more alike yet opposite." Zoe said as she hopped up and caught up to Ryu.

"Hurry up, YuYu! And stop flirting!" Lilith said teasingly and the other Shinigami and his weapon caught up to Kiran.

"Shut up." Ryu mumbled under his breath. They arrived in front of the magic mirror, were Lilith turned to her brother.

"My turn, yea?" She asked. He nodded. "Everyone needs to hold hands." The other looked at her. "It's my process, okay? Everyone hold hands." She said it more sternly this time, grabbing Zoe in one hand and Kiran in the other. Her back was to the mirror. She kicked with her foot a few times. "In we go!" She fell backwards, pulling the others with her.

Inside the mirror, the group of four spun around, still holding fast to each others hands. Ryu was blushing, just a little, while Zoe stare at the colors that were flashing by them. Kiran's eyes were closed and Lilith just concentrated on getting home. She looked at the openings where they could exit and found the one labeled "8". She jerked everyone towards it, and suddenly they were standing in the Death Room.

"Ta da!" Lilith said, letting go of the weapon twins as she bowed slightly, gloating. Kiran let go of Ryu's hand quickly, while Zoe and Ryu waited a moment longer before releasing.

"I see you all made it back with minimal damage to your bodies. As for the museum, well now we have to build an all new one." Lord Death said. "And it'll be perfectly symmetrical!"

'We barely broke it! If anything, it was just blood stains!" Lilith told her dad. He gave them a slight smile and then a soft laugh.

"Next time you break that much stuff, you will be punished!" Liz walked in and she didn't look happy. "You know how much a new museum will cost us! You kids are in some big trouble!"

Ryu started to tiptoe out of the room. "She doesn't look too happy."

Lilith looked over at her brother. "YuYu, where are you going?"

"Ryu Nura Shinigami, you get your ass over here right now!" Liz commanded, pointing in front of her forcefully. He sulked over to where Liz was standing. Lilith giggled. "Where are you going?"

"Cassius invited me over to his place tonight. It's been on the calendar for a month." Ryu told his mother, who nodded.

"If the blue monkey or the red monkey do anything, you call me, got it?" Liz told him.

"Of course. I don't think Red-Star is going to be there though. Oh, Kiran." Ryu turned to the other boy, "You were invited too."

"M'kay. See ya, Satan, Zo." Kiran waved quickly at the girls before leaving with Ryu. Liz rubbed the bridge of her nose with her fingers.

"I'm worried about this." She sighed. Lord Death rubbed her shoulder.

"I'm sure they'll be fine. Lilith will wait up on them, as she always does." Lilith smiled at that last statement. She turned to Zoe.

"Wanna sleep over tonight? We can make a box fort!" Without waiting for a reply, Lilith dragged her away to the mansion.

**(DTG):Hope you all enjoyed the 2nd chapter of our wonderful story. Please be sure to favorite and comment. We'd love to hear from all of you. *glares* If you don't, I may just paint the walls with your blood.**


	3. Stars Can Be Bad

**(DTG):Yo yo yo! Welcome to chapter 3~ We're really enjoying writing this, so hopefully it's a good read. Don't forget to R&R!**

**Chapter 3-** **Stars Can Be Bad**

"Ryu! Hurry up!" Cassius called as he walked beside his father, Black*Star. "We're going to be late!" Black*Star simply laughs.

Ryu quickly ran to catch up to them. "Are you sure we won't get in trouble, Uncle Black*Star?" He asked, looking a little concerned. Black*Star stopped and turned around, placing his hand on the Shinigami boy's shoulders.

"Do you think your god would let you get in trouble?" Black*Star stated.

"Yes." Kiran spoke up. Cassius laughed. The Shinigami continued walking, Black*Star's hand still on his shoulder. "Why are you taking us to a bar anyway?" Kiran questioned.

"Because I am your god! My word is law!" Black*Star replied and Cassius laughed again.

"Do I have to knock you out, Cassius?" Ryu threatened as he cracked his knuckles. Cassius sped up a little, increasing the distance between the Shinigami and him.

"No thanks. I like being conscious!" Ryu and Kiran laughed and the group continued walking.

Black*Star started to look around and his son sighed. "Are we lost again?" Black*Star laughed and shook his head.

"Just wondering where Spirit is. That's all" Ryu, Kiran and Cassius sighed because they knew that Spirit loved to drink and party, even though he is an older man now.

Lilith continued to drag Zoe as they went up the steps to the front door of the mansion. "Here we are, Zo!" She said as she smiled and opened the door. Zoe looked around and her eyes lit up.

"This is so big!" Lilith nodded, running up the grand stairs and then walked through a door on the right. Zoe quickly followed.

"This is our room, Zo. Feel free to make yourself at home. The others should be here soon." Zoe looked at the Shinigami girl with a confused look. "I invited a few others for a sleepover!"

"That sounds fun, Lilith." Zoe said as she kicked off her skull print Vans and laid on Ryu's bed. Lilith went to sit on her bed when she heard a knock on the front door. Lilith sighed.

"Chrono! Let them in!" She yelled and a butler guided two girls the same age as Lilith and Zoe into the room. "Thank you, Chrono." He bowed and then walked out of the room. Zoe stared at the two girls.

The taller of the two girls stepped forward. She had her white hair in a side ponytail. She kind of looked like a mini Maka the way she was dressed too, with her red plaid shirt and white gloves. "My name is Tien Evans. I'm a weapon. You must be Zoe." She looked right at Zoe, who nodded. "Nice to meet you."

"She is also the daughter of Aunt Maka and Uncle Soul. It's really cool!" Lilith said as she sat in a white chair with red stain. Nobody seemed to notice or care about the stains.

"Nice to meet you too, Tien. I am also a weapon." Zoe looked at the other girl, who was shorter than Tien. "You must be Tien's meister."

The girl nodded. She was wearing a green crop top with ruffled lace at the bottom, high waisted light wash jeans and brown strappy sandals. "My name is Misaki Hoko." She brushed aside some of her choppy blond hair and smiled. "I am a shotgun technician. Angel with a shotgun, if you will."

Lilith smiled. "Now that everyone is here, let's party!" Chrono came back in with plates of food and snacks and drinks. "Thanks, Chrono." The female Shinigami said as she span in the chair and turned on some _Fall Out Boy_.

The group made it to the bar and Ryu looked up at the sign, Club Sacrifice. "You told us it was a bar, not a club!" He hit Black*Star's arm and then adjusted his ring, which had shifted slightly due to the hit.

"Is that anyway to treat your god? I didn't have to bring you brats you know!" Black*Star complained as he walked in. The security guard didn't even stop the younger boys. "Yo guys! Your god has arrived!" Black*Star said to nobody in particular after he walked in.

Everyone in the room cheered and Kiran noticed Spirit. "Hey Spirit!" He waved and Spirit turned to look at him. He quickly jumped up and ran to the group.

"Kiran! You're so grown up now!" He took a glass from the counter and handed it to him. "Here. Have a drink, my boy." Spirit then fell to the ground and started twitching, mumbling about Maka.

"Was he always like that, dad?" Cassius asked and Black*Star nodded. Cassius then went to the dance floor and started dancing with random girls. Ryu just went over to the counter and sat down.

"Come join the party, man!" Kiran said, not looking a bit drunk even after three drinks. "More!" He yelled to the bartender, who kept setting drinks in front of Kiran.

"You aren't going to feel good in the morning, Kiran." Ryu informed him. Kiran glared at his friend.

"Well, if you don't want me to drink it," he pushed the glass towards the shinigami, "you take a swig." Ryu rolled his eyes, but obliged.

"Shots?" Cassius suddenly appeared behind them.

"Shots!" Kiran shouted. "Shots shots shots!" He told the bartender.

"SHOTS! I will show you puny humans who can take a shot!" Black*Star joined them.

"Maka.." Spirit whined from the corner, where he rocked back in forth with a bottle of vodka.

"I bet I can drink more than all of you plebs!" Ryu said while standing up on a chair. He held two full bottles in his hands. Cassius and Kiran both looked at him. He started to chug both at the same time.

"You're not human! What are you?" Some random guy yelled.

Ryu gave him an evil and amused glare. "I aM a SyMmEtRiCaL dEaTh GoD! I wiLL tAkE yOuR sOuLz!"

"SYMMETRY!" Cassius cheered, not realizing the threat his friend just made.

Spirit passed out and Black*Star sighed. "You're a little wimp! I thought you could handle a little vodka! GET UP YOU BIG BABY!" He started kicking Spirit, who gave no reaction.

"Wonder what the girls are up too." Kiran question out loud. "Maybe I should give Zoe a call." He pulled out his phone and called Zoe.

She answered. "No, this is Kiran. What's happening on your end? You at Satan's?"

"I kinda guessed it. Girl's night or something?"

"Holy shit, ok. Hi."

"Do I sound drunk to you?"

"The eldest 2."

"Will do Sis. Love you. Bye." He then hangs up and takes another sip of his drink. He then turned to face the others. "Quiet down! I think the girl's are on to us being at a bar! When we go home, act sober!"

Ryu had two bottles in each hand this time, chugging all four at once. "You are a monster! How aren't you dead yet?" The guy yelled at Ryu, who was standing on a table now.

"Can we crash at your place, Ryu? Mom won't want to see us like this." Cassius asked, nodding also to his father, who was currently drinking beer straight from the tap. Love you

They all looked at the male Shinigami, who being drunk, didn't understand what they said. He nodded.

_Back at the Gallows_

"Okay, Tien, truth or dare!" Zoe turned to face the girl who was currently lying on the floor in tight pajama pants and a sports bra.

"Truth, I guess." She smirked, revealing sharp teeth.

"Who do you liiiiiiiiiiiike~?" Zoe sang. She winked at Lilith, who was sitting in her box fort, wearing a cardboard crown. Tien's face went red.

"Wouldn't you like to know." She grumbled, flipping over to her back to look at the spotless ceiling.

"Come on, Ti. I answered all my questions."' Misaki whined.

"Yea, and I gave Lilith's stuffed animals a lap dance!" Zoe reminded her. Tien shuttered.

"You need to work on your stripping, Zoe." She laughed.

"Ryu can help!" Lilith grinned.

"THAT'S YOUR BROTHER!" Zoe screeched, throwing a pillow at the young shinigami. It hit one of the boxes and it wobbled.

"Don't damage the castle! Jeez."

"I like Cassius. A little. A tiny bit. A miniscule crush, to say the least. Not important at all. Very small. Puny, even." Tien's face reddened slightly. Misaki threw her hands in the air.

"Sweet Death, I KNEW it! Red*Star owes me 20 bucks."

"Misaki, he's twelve." Zoe raised a brow.

"He thought he could make an easy $20. He was wrong!" She leaned back on Lilith's bed, laughing like a maniac. Zoe's phone buzzed. She grabbed it quickly as the others kept talking.

"Hello?" Lilith threw the pillow back at Zoe, who dodged. "Ryu?" The room got quiet. The other girls ran to stand by the ginger.

"It's Kiran." She told the girls.

"Yea, how'd you know?"

"HEY KIRAN!" Lilith yelled at the phone.

"He says hi, Lilith." Zoe said.

"I heard him." Lilith smiled. "Are they drunk?"

"Are you drunk?" Zoe asked her brother.

"Is Cassius with them?" Tien asked.

"Is Red*Star? I need my money." Misaki leaned closer, her decent sized chest pressed against Zoe's arm.

"Which Star's are there?" Zoe asked.

"Okay, cool. Well, I'm gonna go. Come back safe, all right?"

"DON'T DIE, KIRAN!" Lilith yelled again. Zoe closed her phone after a few more seconds.

"Back to the game?" Misaki asked.

"I'd rather play Mario Kart." Tien shrugged. Lilith's eyes grew wide.

"YAAASS!" She grabbed the other girls and dragged them to another room. Lilith was still in her school clothes, whereas the other were in pjs. Misaki in an oversized tee and tall fuzzy socks, Zoe in shorts and a soft baseball tee. "MARIO KART!"

"I don't wanna. You always take it so seriously." Zoe groaned.

"It's a serious game. I choose Bowser. And I play to win." (50% OFF reference)

**(DTK): We hope you all really enjoyed this chapter and maybe some of you won't be able to stop laughing. As we were writing, I was laughing so much! I had an idea. Post a question down in the comments and we will pick the best one and it'll be in the next chapter along with both of our answers. So, if you all like this idea, please comment your questions. We will also be doing a song for the chapter.**


	4. Well That Just Happened

**(DTK): Welcome back to another exciting chapter of our amazing story. So, are you all liking it so far? Of course you are. Well, be sure to leave ideas down in the comments. **

**Question of the Day: If you could date anyone from Soul Eater, who would it be and why?**

** DTK: Kid! He is just hot and amazing! Who wouldn't want to date him? *nosebleed***

** DTG: Oooo, that's a tough question...I don't want to say one of the main characters...Harvar. Probably Harvar. He seems really chill.**

**Chapter 4- Well that just happened..**

"HA HA HA!" Lilith laughed, her arms in the air, one hand still clutching her Wii controller. "VICTORY IS MINE!" Misaki threw her remote to the floor in rage.

"One point. One freaking point! I'll get you next time, Lils." The japanese girl pointed an angry finger at the shinigami, who only laughed more.

"You are way too into this." Zoe giggled, turning off the Wii. "Anyway, it's getting late." Tien turned her head to look at the skull clock on the wall.

"It's barely midnight 30, Zo. We can't sleep yet." The snowy haired girl stood up and stretched. "I say another round of Truth or Dare."

"I second that." Misaki raised her hand high. Lilith nodded.

"Let's go downstairs. I want some ice cream!" She stood up. "I should probably put on some pjs." The other girls agreed. After Lilith changed into sweatpants and a tank top that said "lucifer", they raced down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Chocolate, Thin Mint, Vanilla Bean, or Rocky Road?" She asked her friends.

"Why do you have a mini ice cream shoppe in your freezer?" Misaki laughed.

"We need options. And everyone has different tastes. I like Thin Mint, Ryu likes Vanilla Bean, Daddy likes Chocolate, and Mom likes Rocky Road."

"I guess I'll have Rocky." Tien shrugged.

"Chocolate for me, please." Zoe said.

"Thin Mint!" Misaki cheered. "Best Girl Scout cookies on the planet, with ice cream? I'm interested."

"Exactly!" Lilith agreed. Suddenly, loud, incoherent noises erupted from the front of the house. She ran to go see what it was, followed by the other girls. There in front of them stood a rather stable looking, shirtless Kiran with a fairly dazed Ryu on his back. Beside him was Cassius, eyes searching the room, with Black*Star clung to his leg.

"We.." Kiran told them slowly; He was out of breath, "left Spirit at the club." Lilith facepalmed.

"Dammit, you guys. How much did you have to drink?" She grumbled, coming forward to peel a whimpering Star off his son.

"8! 8 bottles and 8 shots. 8 8 8!" Ryu chanted, rocking back and forth on Kiran's back.

"I drank maybe 4 or 5 cups." Kiran commented. Misaki shook her head.

"Skys the limit for my brother." Zoe sighed, rubbing her nose.

"Hey Tien." A clearly tipsy Cassius stumbled closer to the girl, who blushed and tried to cover her bare areas with her arms (she is in a sports bra, after all). "Why are you here?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." She stuck her tongue out at him. He stepped a little closer.

"You're really pretty. Did'ya know that?" He brushed a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Shut up." Tien looked away from him. Everyone else watched the situation at hand, except for Black*Star, who was leaning against the door, out like a light.

"Hey," Cassius used his hand to lightly push Tien's head back to face him. "Don't act like it isn't true, because I think *hic* you're really hot. Even if your a tiny tit-"

"I will hurt you." Tien warned him. 

"Even if your a tiny tit, I still love you." The room feel eerily silent. Tien just looked at Cassius, whose hand was now resting on her shoulder. He slowly leaned down and rested his forehead on hers. It was rather cute, until he fell asleep. She pushed him slightly.

"What are you doing, asshat? You don't just say stuff like that out of the blue." She grumbled, blushing.

"Why are so many strippers at my front door?" Ryu asked as he fall off of Kiran's back. Everyone looked at him.

"I think Ry had a little more than 8 drinks." Zoe said as she nudged him.

"Get up, YuYu! Somebody was eating your ice cream!" Lilith screamed in his ear but his only reaction was snoring.

Ryu simply rolled over onto his stomach and started to flop like a fish.

"Magikarp used Splash!" Misaki shouted.

"It was not very effective!" Kiran laughed. The two high-fived.

Suddenly, Ryu got up and hugged Zoe. "You're the best looking girl here. Will you be my girlfriend?" Lilith was secretly recording this and Zoe blushed.

"YuYu and Zoe sitting in a tree~!" Lilith teased. Kiran slapped a hand onto his partners mouth.

"Don't give him any ideas." He warned her, glaring at the drunk shinigami that was wrapped around his sister.

"Oi, get off her." Tien pulled at Ryu, who mumbled something about british pancakes and 1776.

"It-its fine." Zoe reddened, patting Ryu on the head. Tien held her hands up, stepped back.

'Have fun with that, then."

"Tieeeeennnnn." Cassius whined. She looked down to see the half asleep, and half naked, boy rolling across the floor towards her. Kiran let go of Lilith, who just shook her head.

"Why did I let this happen?" Kiran sighed. "You all need to learn to handle your alcohol better." He turned to see YuYu kiss his sister's cheek. "You little!" He was cut off by Lilith hugging him, or rather _restraining_ him, around the middle, forcing him to watch the other Shinigami.

"You aren't completely sober either, mister. Thank your muscle mass and responsible drinking, or you'd be rolling on the floor too." Lilith said. Misaki watched all the people around her, drunk and otherwise. Tien poking Cassius, asking if he was alright. Ryu pulling half-assed moves on Zoe. Lilith and Kiran arguing like an old married couple. Black*Star asleep in the corner. The girl laughed quietly, pulling out her phone. She hit a few keys, and suddenly a face appeared on her screen.

"Why are you facetiming me so early in the morning?" A sleep Red*star whined. The 12 year old stared blankly at the japanese girl on the other side of his screen. She laughed, walking slightly away from the group.

"No one else to talk to. By the way, you owe me $20." Misaki grinned. Red*Star groaned.

"This is the worst way to start the morning!" He shook his phone vigorously. "I need to beat someone up. Or break something." Red*Star jumped out of his bed. He studied his phone for a moment. "Are you at Gallows?" He listened to the hushed background on Misaki's side of the call. "Everyone is there, aren't they? I'm coming over!" He exclaimed, and cancelled the call. Misaki's eyes grew wide, and then she burst out laughing. It was a maniacal, almost mad laugh. The others silenced and looked over at her. As she looked up, her face darkened, like she had been possessed.

"Red*Star's coming." She whispered. Everyone stopped moving.

**DTG: Hope you enjoyed this chapter~ Next time, you get to meet the infamous Red*Star! If you have any questions, please PM us or leave it in the reviews. See ya next time!**


	5. Little Stars Are Just As Bad

**DTG: Yo yo yo! The Death Twins here with another chapter of our life story (basically).**

**QOTD: Would you be a weapon or a meister?**

** DTK: Definitely a meister. **

** DTG: Hopefully a weapon~**

**Chapter 5- Little Stars Are Just As Bad**

Everything at The Gallows seemed to calm down. Ryu and Zoe were holding hands. Cassius was clinging to Tien, who tried to kick him off. Kiran was glaring at Ryu and watching his every move. Lilith and Misaki on the lookout for Red*Star.

"I think I see him!" Misaki yelled and everyone jumped up. They all looked as a mini version of Black*Star but in a red outfit burst into the Gallows. He smiled and waved.

"Hiya pops! Hiya guys! Hi Misaki." Red*Star pouted at the last one, holding out a couple of bills. The meister snatched up the money, giggling and bouncing up and down. The rest of the crowd shivered with anticipation...and fear.

"Thanks for that you little stinker. Next time, don't make bets with someone older than you." She stuck her tongue out to tease the little boy. He turned red and clenched his fists. The others back away slowly. "Calm down, little man." Misaki leaned down a little to whisper in his ear, "We'll get them together." With a wink, she leaned back, turning her head to smile at her friends. Before they could even react, Misaki gave Red*Star the signal.

"GAH!" Tien yelled, throwing Cassius in front of her as Red*Star charged towards them. Lilith laughed as Misaki began tickling Zoe, who quickly fell to the ground. Ryu just stood there, swaying back and forth. Kiran facepalmed. Red*Star pinned Cassius against the wall.

"Hey pretty boy, wanna dance?" Red*Star asked his brother, who nodded slightly. Motions and hit in quick succession began and were barely seen. Not just a few seconds later, Cassius was on the floor, bleeding from at least 3 places. "Whoops." He looked towards Misaki, who smirked. They both stood up and turned towards Lilith, who stood by a front window. She just smiled at them.

"Bring it." She whispered. Kiran opened his mouth to say something, but Misaki and Red*Star were already running the short distance between them and the young shinigami. Lilith jumped out of reach, hanging from the chandelier. She swung a little, then jumped, landing on Kiran's shoulders. He barely flinched. "You've got to try harder than that!" Red*Star and Misaki whizzed around, both of their eyes growing dark and soulless; they weren't going to lose. This was officially a battle. Misaki gestured her hands a few times to Red*Star, who nodded. Lilith just studied them. She jumped off of Kiran, landing behind him. She whispered, "Red*Star from the left, Misaki from the right, attacking from above so I can't escape as easily. They'll avoid you if you don't get in the way." She then pushed him towards the others, who had moved against the wall.

"Shinigami." Red*Star grumbled, voice turning demonic. The star on his shoulder glowed a little and black lines started appearing around his arms.

"Ooo, looks like you're serious this time. Is Misaki summoning too?" Lilith tilted her head to the side, smiling innocently. Misaki's eyes widened slightly and they began to turn gray with red circles in the middle. "Perfect." Lilith hummed, cracking her knuckles. Red*Star ran from the left, Misaki from the right. Lilith just continued to smile, watching as they came closer. Wavelength was flickering around Red*Star's hands and Misaki was covered in white electricity. They were at Lilith's sides in moments. They went to attack their legs and arms out at the same time. Lilith backflipped out of the way, and Red*Star and Misaki's limbs collided. The force blew them back, Red*Star flying into a wall, Misaki rolling towards the stairs. "Whoops."

Ryu laughed and high fived his sister. "Nicely done, sis. Father would have been proud of that move." Lilith laughed a little and looked at the dazed Misaki and the concerned Red*Star.

"How young is too young for me to start shipping him with Misaki?" Lilith whispered to her brother.

Ryu laughed as he tried to picture Misaki and Red*Star together. His drunk mind went a little far. "That might be interesting. Let's set this up, Lils." He laughed creepily. "I love screwing with peoples lives."

"We'll have to make a plan first, kekeke." She laughed, shade suddenly developing them both as they started devising a plan. "Tien and Cassius first though, then you and Zo. Misaki and Red*Star are going to take some time, so they'll be our long term goal."

"What's Satan doing over there?" Kiran asked his sister, pointing to the devious shinigami twins. Zoe shrugged.

"Probably developing some mischievous plot. I'm going to bed!" Zoe announced, jogging up the stairs. She entered Lilith and Ryu's room, locking the door behind her. She heard laughter from downstairs, but she stuck to her mission. "Where would he keep it..." She muttered, walking towards Ryu's desk. She opened the top drawer, greeted by symmetrical organization. She noticed a small box in the middle, and she opened it slowly. Inside was a Death ring, identical to the ones that Lilith and Ryu wear, as well as Lord Death (when he was younger). "Must be a replacement, just in case." She took it out of the box and ran over to her bag, shoving it into her bag. "He won't mind." She giggled. "Mission accomplished!" She said, going back to close the desk drawer and unlock the door. Zoe went back to Ryu's bed, lying down with a notebook and pencil in hand. "I feel like making some battle strats."

Kiran looked around, noticing his sister was gone. "Hey Satan, where did Zoe go?" He gave Ryu an evil glare.

"She literally said a few minutes ago she was going to bed." Lilith snapped back.

"Zoe doesn't sleep. You know that." He glared at Ryu even more, who began to look worried. He started to walk over to the Shinigami boy, who started waving his hands and walking out of the Gallow's front door.

"I swear on the name of Lord Death, I have no clue where your sister is! If I did, I would tell you!" Kiran grabbed the collar of Ryu's shirt and lifted him off the ground a little.

"If my sister is hurt or in danger, I swear I will kill you, even if you are the son of Lord Death." Kiran said and Lilith came over and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I think you should put my brother down if you know what's good for you." She said as nicely as she could. When Kiran shook his head no, she tightened her grip on his shoulder.

"Ow!" He yelled and then released Ryu. "There! I let him go. Happy now, Satan?" She gave him a creepy smile and nodded.

"Now YuYu." She turned to face him and then frowned. "Stop causing so much damn trouble everywhere you go. I swear I will be the one to kill you. Kiran will get what's left, if there is anything left, that is." She turned and walked into The Gallows, slamming the front door and locking it.

"Well what do we do now? I heard it lock." Kiran looked at Ryu, who was shocked. He shrugged his shoulder and Kiran sighed. "It's your own house! How do you not know!" He looked down and kicked a pebble.

"I agree. This sucks, Kiran. But, look on the bright side, we get to hang out together for a bit!"

Kiran sighed and looked at Ryu. "Oh boy. What has Satan done now. It's early morning and your shinigami body is only a little tipsy now." Ryu jumped up in excitement, thinking about hanging out with Kiran. "Hey Ryu, ever been to the desert?"

"No. Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering."

**DTK: I hope you have enjoyed this little part of our lives. Wonder why he asked me about the desert. Maybe we are going to leave Red*Star there!That would be great!**

**DTG: We aren't leaving Red*Star in the desert. If anything, straightjacket him and then duct tape him into a bathtub at a Vegas motel.**


End file.
